Elsword Chats
by The-Great-Me-sama
Summary: This is Crack. Complete and utter crack. Rated M for language, and that's about all u need to know. Oh yeah! this is a collaboration fic with AmaririsuHiganbana. Yeah... that's it. Really!


**Note. there is inappropriate wording in this story besides cussing. Other than that, this story is pure and utter crack. CRACK! in other words, this isn't supposed to make sends *cough*hearthatmimi*cough*. **

**This beautiful piece of literature comes from the shared ideas from me and AmaririsuHiganbana (i call her Risu-chan). **

**Enjoy~~~~**

**Disclaimer: We dun own a thing.**

* * *

Me: So I was chatting with my guild once. I complemented this IP and my guild started screaming at me.

IS: I can make your guild scream louder than you can LMAO

IP: Sure u can. Everyone knows you're sooo much sexier than me XD

IS: Shut up gay, I'm sexier with mah hair bitch. Isn't that right, VP.

RS: GET AWAY FROM VP U BITCH!

LK: Chillax guys, no need to fight ^^;

IS: Hey babe (to VP) XD

RS: Fine then. Hey DW, I know this great restaurant and…

IS: STAY AWAY FROM DW!

VP: BITCH THAT DW HAS BOOBS

WS: e-e-e-to q.q

RENA: can you too just stop fighting? (y no one fight for me? I have boobs...)

DC: Mah gun...

BM: STFU.

RF: Rena, I shall recklessly fist you ;D

RS: Looks at abs Damn I'm so hawt.

Rena: o/o You're just like Elder...

RF: Babe, you know you like me

LK: No, she's part of my harem

CEm: Oberon, kill them.

Oberon: System error

IS: Why I get no lines?

IS: Awesomepeopledoesntneedlines :D

Rena: o/o eeh?

IS: Bitchin like a bitch. with VP right now

VP: Shut up ./.

RS: GTFO!

LK: o/o GET A ROOM

Rena: Awww so cute~

RF: C'mon Rena

RS: VP is mine, u hear, MINE!

EM: What about me q.q

LK: You can join my harem

EM: P-P-ERVERT! q.q

IS: You and what harem?

LK: Gay harem bitch.

IS: Last time I checked, all the girls belonged to me :D

IP: * coughs *

DC: Mah gun...so...long...

Ara: o_e

Ara: Dafuq did i just walk into?

Angkor: Welcome to hell

LK: ARA MY DEAR! JOIN MY HAREM

IS: NO! JOIN MINE!

RF: Ara, I'll recklessly fist you if you join Rena and I

Ara: -ignores RF- ...Where am I really?

ME:...

RF: T^T i was ignored...

Eve: My sensors detect that we are in a- mughphhhh!

Ara: Eve!

LK: Welcome to my harem ladies

Me: Welcome to hell. I hope you like it

IS: Grrrr

DC: My gun... so long...

IP: Dfaq have u been on?

LK: Hey princess

VP: Oi LK, you high? e_e

IP: hi sweetie...

IS: O_O GET A FUCKING ROOM

RF: =w=

IS: no wait, get in mine :3

BM: OI LK, YOU STILL NEED TO TRAIN!

RS: mah abs... so hawt ;3

LK: you're just jelous that i have a harem

RF: ...

BM: -RAGEEEE!-

GA: -looks at bewbs- errmm..

DW: still bigger than mine...

EM: Q~Q

IS: hey babes, didn't see u there

EM: -pissed- METEOR SHOWER!

DW: DISTORTION! GET AWAY FROM IS U HOE!

EM: YOU BITCH DX

* * *

in some other time, in another place or universe or whateuvr...

EM was yelling at VP...

EM: DFAQ DID U DO TO LK?

VP: ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT IS TO THE EMO CORNER!

IS: *mutter mutter***  
**

LK: *harem harem***  
**

VP: SEE? WHAT DID U DO TO MAH PRCIOUS IS!?

GA: o:

DW: smiles at her bewbs

WS: -looks at DW- so small ohohohoh

VP&EM: -rage-

LK: Ladies ladies...

LK: chillax my ladies, I know you love me

VP: -bitch slaps LK-

Eve: Hey! That's my job! -bitch slaps LK harder-

VP: Oh yeah! Ur on! -bitch slaps LK harder than Eve-

Eve: -bitch slaps LK harder than VP-

VP: -slaps again-

Eve: -slaps again-

LK: -dies-

Eve (now a CN): Well. It seems that he shows no more reactions to our slaps

VP: yeah this is boring.

IS: -recovers from emo corner- Yeah, poor guy.

VP and CN: -looks at IS-

IS: -girly squeal and runs like a bitch-

VP and CN: GET BACK HERE! WE NEED A WINNER!

CEm: Go my servents! Capture him at once!

IS: -gets stabbed repeatedly and dragged back to CEm

CN: no fair nee-chan! I wanted to capture him!

VP: and me too –pouts-

CN: well, time to continue our contest ;3

CBS: wait. I declare myself as the winner of this pointless contest. –bitch slaps IS through several walls-

CN, VP and CEm: O.O –mutters- we could've done that too…

CBS: I detect all of you are lying.

CN, VP, and CEm: q.q

IS: -waves at LK in the afterlife- so about that harem…. All the angels belong to me :D

Angels: kyaa!~~~~ You're so hawt!

IS and LK: yeah baby! Come to the harem!

Angels: SHOVE OFF LOSERS! –runs to smother Glaive in love-

Glaive: now now ladies. There's plenty of me to go around.

IS and LK: -goes back to emo corner- -mutter mutter- my harem q.q

Glaive: :D

IS and LK: D:

Glaive: :D

IS and LK: D:

GOD: get these pervs out of heaven. They are corrupting my angels.

Glaive, IS and LK: O.O we were kicked… q.q

* * *

**And there u go :D**

**If u didn't enjoy, I'm not editing this but may update if Risu-chan decides to cooperate again. MAY! so don't get ur hopes up**

**This is staying as incomplete for that exact reason.**


End file.
